


One sunny morning

by petta



Series: Работа над ошибками. [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petta/pseuds/petta
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка из семейной жизни Джейме Ланнистера. С какими проблемами сталкиваются многодетные родители.Этот рассказ, надеюсь, будет приятным дополнением к моей предыдущей истории "Работа над ошибками".Если вы читали ее, думаю, вам будет приятно увидеть продолжение.А если нет, может, это как раз повод почитать? ;)





	One sunny morning

Джейме Ланнистер проснулся в своей постели и посмотрел на свою жену. Она лежала спиной к нему, бретелька ее ночной рубашки сползла, обнажая ее плечо. Джейме протянул руку, желая погладить его. Он попытался вспомнить, когда они в последний раз могли себе позволить ночь, полную страсти и не смог. Чем больше у них было детей, тем меньше у них было времени друг для друга. Это была первая ночь за последний месяц, когда они были в постели вдвоем и рядом никто не плакал.  
Галладону скоро год, Бриенна все еще кормит его грудью, поэтому его кроватка стоит тут же в спальне. Она появилась здесь четыре года назад, когда родился Селвин. Не успел он вырасти из нее, как пришлось уступить ее Тириону, теперь очередь Галладона. Джейме усмехнулся, интересно, когда в ней появится следующий обитатель? Он снова посмотрел на жену. Нет, нужно повременить. Бриенна слишком утомлена, три беременности подряд, постоянное кормление, бессонные ночи, бесконечные детские болезни истощили ее силы. Надо поберечь ее. В конце концов, она его жена, а не племенная кобыла. Пусть отдыхает, подумал Джейме и отодвинулся от жены.  
За окном уже было совсем светло, скоро замок проснется и начнется привычная суматоха. А пока можно наслаждаться тишиной. Сегодня Галладон на удивление ни разу не проснулся, до этого он почти неделю не давал им заснуть, постоянно хныкал – у него резались зубки. А перед этим у Селвина болел животик и они с Бриенной полночи уговаривали его попить отвар, а потом полночи Джейме носился с горшком. А еще раньше Тирион стал плохо спать, он плакал, писался в постель, требовал не гасить свет и держать его за руку. Джейме и представить не мог, что трехлетний малыш может страдать от кошмаров. Тирион рассказывал, что во сне он видел мертвых людей, которые хотят его убить. Бриенна тут же накинулась на Джейме, обвиняя его в том, что это он рассказал сыну историю про мертвецов, а Джейме оправдывался, что он не настолько глуп, чтоб рассказывать такие истории малышам. Бриенна устроила допрос Джейме младшему, и тот тоже поклялся, что не рассказывал младшему брату подобных историй. Они решили, что это, видимо, у их сына сработала генетическая память, поэтому он видит события, что произошли с его родителями. Они долго уговаривали Тириона, рассказывали ему сказки о том, как мама и папа, самые-пресамые сильные рыцари победили всех мертвецов. Недели через две он перестал писаться, а еще через неделю согласился вернуться в детскую.  
В кроватке послышалось кряхтение, Джейме быстренько выпрыгнул из постели и подбежал к Галладону, чтоб успокоить его. Пусть Бриенна еще хоть чуть-чуть поспит. Джейме был в штанах. Им пришлось изменить свою привычку спать полностью обнаженными после того, как малыши стали забираться к ним в постель. Теперь он постоянно спал в штанах, а Бриенна в рубашке. Ничего, думал Джейме, дети скоро подрастут, станут меньше болеть, научаться сами справляться со своими страхами и они с Бриенной наконец смогут посвятить себя друг другу.  
Галладон был в хорошем настроении, он радостно приветствовал отца, его только расстраивали записанные штанишки. Джейме снял мокрое, и малыш весело размахивал голыми пухленькими ножками, радуясь свободе. Джейме взял сына на руки, и это была его ошибка, мальчик увидел мать, в его мозгу сразу сработал сигнал и он решил, что он голоден. Галладон протягивал ручки к спящей матери и требовательно мычал. Джейме пытался отвлечь его, показывал игрушки, предлагал подергать себя за бороду, но сын был непоколебим, он хныкал и просился к матери.  
Бриенна проснулась.  
\- Твой сын опять хочет есть? – сонным голосом произнесла она.  
\- Заметь, твой тоже, - ответил Джейме, поднося мальчика и укладывая его рядом с Бриенной.  
Малыш тут же нашел грудь и, постанывая от удовольствия, начал сосать. Джейме наклонился к жене, поцеловал ее.  
\- С добрым утром, любимая. Ты выспалась?  
Она притянула его к себе и тоже поцеловала  
\- Да, спасибо тебе.  
Им не нужно много говорить, они научились понимать друг друга без слов. Джейме вернулся в постель, пока есть еще несколько минут, чтобы расслабиться. Он протянул руку Бриенне, она протянула свою и пальцы их соединились. Эта была единственная ласка, которую они могли себе сейчас позволить, но даже так они чувствовали любовь, нежность и заботу друг друга.  
В коридоре послышался топот, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел визжащий Тирион, за ним бежал Селвин, издавая грозное рычание. Тирион попытался вскарабкаться на кровать, но она была для него слишком высока, Джейме наклонился и подсадил малыша. Селвин влез сам. Тирион принялся прятаться под одеялом, визжа.  
\- Спасите меня, за мной гонится лев!  
Селвин рычал, продолжал очень талантливо изображать льва, и несильно даже укусил Тириона попу.  
Бриенна засмеялась.  
\- Тирион, тебе не надо бояться! Весь ты тоже лев!  
Малыш выглянул из-под одеяла.  
\- Это правда? – уставился он на мать.  
\- Конечно, правда, - улыбнулась она.  
Тирион отважно скинул одеяло и набросился на Селвина с устрашающим рыком.  
\- Я – лев! Сейчас тебя съем!  
Теперь настала очередь визжать и прятаться старшему брату.  
Галладона этот шум отвлек от его главного занятия, он с любопытством поглядывал на кувыркающихся и рычащих братьев. Они устав, повалились на подушки.  
\- А Галладон тоже лев? – спросил Селвин.  
\- Да, - ответила Бриенна, ласково глядя на сыновей.  
\- А Джейме? – продолжал допрос Тирион.  
\- И Джейме тоже, вы все, как и ваш отец, львы.  
Она тревожно посмотрела на мужа  
Их пятнадцатилетний сын очень изменился в последнее время.  
Когда Джейме воссоединился со своей семьей, их первенцу было уже десять лет. За пять лет он из маленького худенького мальчика превратился в нескладного долговязого подростка. Он по-прежнему был очень худым, и из-за этого его руки и ноги казались еще длиннее, голос его начал ломаться, но уже было заметно, что он будет очень похож на отцовский, на лице у него время от времени высыпали прыщи. Но не это тревожило родителей. Мальчик замкнулся, стало молчаливым, и компании семьи предпочитал одиночество. У него были друзья среди сыновей гвардейцев, что служили в замке, и мальчишек, которые жили неподалеку. Мальчик унаследовал от отца коммуникабельность и умение быстро заводить друзей, но в собственной семье он чувствовали себя некомфортно. Джейме долго пытался найти ответ на этот, мучающий его вопрос, и, кажется, нашел. Когда отец вернулся в семью, младший Джейме с радостью ожидал появления на свет братьев. Они появлялись один за другим, отнимали внимание и любовь родителей, и старший сын стал чувствовать себя забытым. Он ожидал, что братья будут ему товарищами по играм, партнерами на тренировках, а на деле оказалось, что это маленькие, хнычущие и надоедливые существа.  
Дверь в коридор осталась открытой, и за ней послышалось шевеление. Отец позвал:  
\- Джейме!  
Мальчик вошел и стал на пороге. Его глаза были опущены, он не смотрел на кровать.  
\- Я говорил им, что сюда нельзя, - хриплым голосом произнес он, - а они меня не слушаются. – Он попытался поднять взгляд, резко покраснел, и снова опустил глаза, - я лучше пойду.  
И тут отец осознал, что их старший сын никогда не был в их спальне. Когда Джейме вернулся, мальчишке было десять лет, и как-то само собой установилось, что спальня родителей для него закрыта. Джейме тоже так рос, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что можно прийти в комнату отца и матери. Появление в их с Бриенной семье малышей сломало эту традицию, и теперь он не представлял, что может быть как-то иначе. Только сейчас он понял, чего был лишен его старший сын.  
\- Джейме, подойди сюда, - ласково позвал отец.  
Мальчик неуверенно сделал несколько шагов и стал на середине комнаты. Джейме похлопал по кровати.  
\- Иди, садись, - как можно дружелюбнее говорил он.  
Сын подошел и сел на самый край. Лицо его горело.  
\- Посмотри на меня, сын, - обратился Джейме.  
Тот поднял глаза.  
\- Что ты видишь?  
\- Тебя, - голос мальчика был настороженным.  
\- Я – твой отец, почему ты боишься меня?  
\- Я не боюсь, - пробормотал мальчик, сцепив пальцы.  
Джейме взял сына за руку, чтоб тот чувствовал его поддержку.  
\- А теперь посмотри туда, - он кивнул в сторону Бриенны, которая тоже нежно улыбалась их старшему мальчику, - это твоя мать.  
Младший Джейме посмотрел на мать, у груди которой лежала Галладон. Он был смущен, но дружелюбие отца и ласковый взгляд матери успокаивали его.  
Джейме продолжал.  
\- Она кормит твоего брата, как когда-то кормила тебя.  
Бриенна кивнула в подтверждение этих слов.  
\- Вы все наши дети, и мы вас всех очень любим. Тебя даже немного дольше, - сказал Джейме, немного понизив голос, - на целых одиннадцать лет.  
Мальчик понял шутку и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Иди сюда, - Джейме подвинул Селвина, освободив место рядом с собой для старшего сына. Тот нерешительно и неуклюже перелез через отца и улегся с ним рядом. – Джейме, - голос отца был серьезен, - ты можешь приходить сюда, когда тебе больно, когда страшно или одиноко, или просто, когда захочется. Только сначала постучись в дверь. Договорились?  
Младший Джейме улыбнулся и радостно закивал, он был большой мальчик и многое понимал.  
Бриенна с благодарностью смотрела на мужа, она знала, когда дело касается детей, на Джейме можно положиться.  
Малышам было любопытно и непривычно видеть старшего брата в их компании, но они радостно приветствовали его и даже стали бороться за право лежать рядом с ним. В конце концов, Джейме младший отодвинулся от отца, уступая место Селвину и таким образом Тирион смог лечь рядом с ним.  
\- А знаете, - Джейме обращался ко всем сыновьям, - кто мой самый лучший друг на протяжении всей жизни?  
\- Кто? – спросили сыновья.  
\- Мой брат Тирион. Что бы в жизни ни случилось, какие бы ошибки мы не совершали, мы всегда прощали друг друга, всегда любили. И вы братья, мы с мамой хотим, чтобы вы не забывали, что вы – семья, и ближе вас нет никого на свете. Мы хотим, чтобы вы дружили и сейчас, и когда повзрослеете, и когда нас с матерью уже не будет. Даете слово?  
\- Да, - тут же ответил самый старший, и младшие вторили ему, - да, да.  
Джейме старший, растроганный таким согласием, наклонился и поцеловал ближайшего к нему – Селвина, тот воспринял это, как сигнал к игре, и чмокнул Джейме младшего, тот в свою очередь поцеловал Тириона, а последний – обслюнявил щечку малыша Галладона. Тот был слишком мал, чтобы включиться, поэтому Бриенна сама поцеловала младшенького в белокурую макушку.  
Бриенна и Джейме смотрели друг на друга и улыбались, хоть так они смогли поцеловаться. Она протянула к нему свою руку над их сыновьями, он схватил ее ладонь. Сколько смогут, они будут защищать и оберегать своих детей своей силой, верой и любовью.  
А Джейме подумал, что, возможно, еще один ребенок поместится на их кровати, но, если их будет, шестеро, придется заказывать новую.


End file.
